When it comes to technology in military conflicts and wars, there are varying levels of force against an enemy that may be desired. Lethal force and one-shot kill is not the desired level of force in all situations. Many times there are other desired results, such as: silence an enemy so he cannot call out to fellow soldiers; remove an enemy's sight temporarily so he cannot see what is going on around him; render an enemy unconscious; put an enemy to sleep; disable and immobilize an enemy; infect the enemy with a highly contagious disease or virus that he will take back to his fellow soldiers; poison or drug an enemy; tranquilize an enemy; have a drug such as a truth serum put into the enemy's body; contaminate the enemy with a very painful condition such as a burning, itching skin rash; drive the enemy mad or to mental imbalance; paralyze the enemy's body; or put the enemy's body and health in such a bad position that his fellow soldiers will be in terror when they see him and do not understand what technology has done this to him. These are just some of the many various levels of force against an enemy that may be desired to accomplish specific military objectives.